lpsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Breathless
Breathless jest piosenką z odcinka It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1. Śpiewają ją Kozie Bródki. Tekst polski Razem: O-o-o-o Jason 1: Brak mi tchu Razem: O-o-o-o Jason 1: O-u-o Razem: O-o-o-o Jason 1: Brak mi tchu Razem: O-o-o-o Jason 1: Próbujemy cały czas Jeden, drugi , setny raz Perfekcyjnie ma nam iść Dzisiaj wreszcie jest nasz dzień Będzie dobrze ja to wiem Do stracenia nie ma nic Razem: To będzie nasz najlepszy show To będzie nasz najlepszy show Musimy z siebie wszystko dać Pokażemy światu na co nas teraz stać Blythe: Dobra. Muszę wypożyczyć sprzęt na koncerty, a was poproszę o to, żebyście zorganizowali wszystko co dzięki temu festyn będzie wyglądał profesjonalnie i ruszy z kopyta. Dacie radę? Jason 1: Tyle prób, taki koszt, chyba padam już na nos, znam na wylot każdy skok Ale musi starać się Kto na scenę wkroczyć chce Stanąć tam gdzie światła krąg Razem: I niech już w to nie wątpi nikt Że ta noc w pamięć wszystkim zapadnie Tańcem dziś będziesz witał świt W takt muzyki aż w końcu ktoś padnie Oby to trwało Gramy więc śmiało Ciągle nam mało Blythe: Jest świetnie! Rozwieśmy plakaty! Zaczynamy! Kozie Bródki: Oby to trwało Gramy więc śmiało Ciągle nam mało Blythe: Wyglądają świetnie, ale porozdaję więcej Kozie Bródki: Oby to trwało Gramy więc śmiało Ciągle nam mało Blythe: Dobra Blythe skup się. Prawie skończyłaś Kozie Bródki: To będzie nasz najlepszy show To będzie nasz najlepszy show Musimy z siebie wszystko dać Pokażemy światu na co nas teraz stać Tekst oryginalny : Patches :: Oh, oh, oh, oh : #1 :: I'm breathless : Patches :: Oh, oh, oh, oh : #1 :: Oh, oh, oh, oh : Patches :: Oh, oh, oh, oh : #1 :: I'm breathless : Patches :: Oh, oh, oh, oh : #1 :: Been rehearsing every day :: Every song we learned to play :: Practiced every single move :: Put it all out on the line :: Never been a better time :: Where there's nothing left to lose :: To play the best show of our lives :: To play the best show of our lives :: You haven't lived until you've tried :: And I'm breathless cause I've never felt so alive :: Fought so hard, come so far :: Strummed a hole in my guitar :: Playin' every day and night :: But it's worth it in the end :: Show them all you're not pretend :: Time to step into the light :: Got the word out to everyone :: 'Cause tonight is a night to remember :: Make you dance till you see the sun :: Goin' strong 'cause we never surrender :: Feelin' so breathless :: Runnin' around restless :: Got me so breathless :: Feelin' so breathless :: Runnin' around restless :: Got me so breathless :: Feelin' so breathless :: Runnin' around restless :: Got me so breathless : All :: To play the best show of our lives :: To play the best show of our lives :: You haven't lived until you've tried :: And I'm breathless cause I've never felt so alive Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki sezonu 3